


我被制裁了 by 港人妈妈

by ReilaWei



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, 冲浪瑚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReilaWei/pseuds/ReilaWei
Summary: 代发，作者为港人妈妈
Kudos: 3





	我被制裁了 by 港人妈妈

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者为港人妈妈

“上原组长、若头，六本木新调来了个巡查部长，据说是全A毕业。”  
“全A毕业的话，怕是连巡查都没做过的警校优等生吧。叫什么名字？”上原润放下手中的卡布奇诺。  
“佐藤景瑚。”  
“佐藤？去年新宿枪战灭了河野组，后来自己也搭进去的佐藤来良，是他什么人？”上原润不愧为一组之长，敏锐地嗅出了关键点。  
“是他弟弟，不过大小姐不必担心，我去会会他。”蹲坐在一旁的年轻男子开口了，正是宫里若头，眼睛被前发遮住看不见表情。  
“好，别太张扬了，试试他就行，你是有分寸的，我相信你。”上原润一挥手打发了宫里，端起咖啡继续下午茶。

佐藤作为这次选拔的第一名，拥有着选择分署的权利，同期都猜测他会选个清散闲职，没想到他却选了鱼龙混杂黑恶势力盘踞的六本木。巡查部长的办公室里，佐藤坐在新办公桌前，入职培训已结束，同事们留给他足够个人时间熟悉工作，他原是不喜欢独处的，但自从，手指划过相框里的合影，“らいら”，咸苦的液体划过脸颊，“我会为你报仇的。”整理好心情和制服，佐藤披上外套，走进夜色。  
来良去年在剿灭河野组的行动中牺牲，虽然河野组组长河野纯喜死了，但当时给来良致命一击的是河野组若头，井上港人，因为河野纯喜替他挡了一枪，让他逃出生天，之后井上就消失了。不过最近，佐藤得到消息，井上就藏在和河野组属同一分支的上原组内，而上原组，就在六本木。

“若头，监视拍到有可疑男子出现在夜场附近。”  
“画面调出来给我看看。”  
“是。”  
宫里看着监控摄像里熟悉的侧脸，给手下使了个眼色  
“是，属下立即去办。”  
けいご,我们又见面了。

佐藤醒来时，整个人跪坐在地上，率先感受到的是后脑的钝痛，嘴被胶布封住，手脚皆被捆住动弹不得，头顶刺眼的强光让视野模糊一片。黑暗中走出一个人，“けいご”这熟悉的声音，熟悉的身型，“好久不见。”宫里？佐藤瞳孔地震，那个因为家族原因被警校开除的宫里前辈，那个不仅教会他射击还教会他射精的宫里，怎么会？佐藤挣扎着想解开绳子，只听宫里叼着烟轻笑道“别挣扎了，就算都解开，你也打不过我，不是吗？”。佐藤被宫里捏住下巴强行抬头与他对视，“毕竟你”宫里的手顺着喉结向下滑，一边说一边解开佐藤的制服，“什么都是我教的。”

佐藤下身一凉，面料硬挺的制服裤被撕开，宫里隔着内裤粗暴地踩上佐藤的性器，低下头烟雾喷到佐藤脸上，把佐藤呛得直咳嗦，“けいご的敏感点我也是一清二楚哦”，说罢脚尖转了两下，“呃”，痛楚迫使佐藤抬起头，脖子上青筋暴起，不争气的下半身也显现抬头之势。宫里眼神一暗，猛吸了一口烟，吐掉烟蒂，一把拉开裤链，扯掉佐藤嘴上的胶带，一手扣住佐藤后脑，一手握住阴茎直接插入佐藤口腔，不给佐藤任何喘息的机会，大力抽插起来。佐藤尘封的性记忆被唤醒，熟练地收起牙齿，吞咽起来。口腔被宫里大力操弄着，两颊都开始发酸，鼻尖都是熟悉的阴茎麝香味，佐藤暴露在空气中的分身已经完全挺翘，前端渗出清液，渴望被抚摸，干涸许久的后穴也渐渐瘙痒。宫里自然是把一切都收入眼底，佐藤殷红的嘴唇已被他磨到肿胀，娇生惯养的冷白皮也被情欲染成粉红色，宫里突然好奇，这么多年过去了，佐藤的后穴是不是还像少年时那样粉嫩紧致呢？一不做二不休，宫里抽出自己的阴茎，换成手指插进佐藤嘴里，模仿着口交动作，另一只手握住佐藤的阴茎暴力地撸动起来，佐藤的阴茎和他人一样漂亮，藏在耻毛后更显得粉白细长，龟头圆润，让人忍不住去吸允，但宫里并不打算这么做，他用膝盖支起佐藤，沾满唾液的两根手指划到后穴，不紧不慢地捏着洞口的软肉，时不时滑进去一指节，撩得佐藤扭着屁股想蹭得更深，宫里偏不遂他心意，前面撸动阴茎的手也减慢频率，终于逼得佐藤开口：“たつ…とし”  
宫里眉头皱紧，像是很讨厌这个名字，两根手指一并捅了进去。佐藤吃痛闷哼了一声，感到手指在里面搅了两下，就又抽出去了，随着而来是冰冷的硬物，肛塞进入的时候，佐藤痛苦地睁大眼睛，咬着牙倒吸冷气，宫里一把捂住佐藤的眼睛，手下发狠硬把肛塞推到底，“啊”佐藤叫得宫里心里发疼，索性抬手扇了佐藤一个耳光。佐藤回过头时湿漉漉的眼睛里混杂着疑问和失望，宫里前辈为什么会这样的陌生。宫里不忍和他对视，解下佐藤领带蒙住了他的眼睛后，又粗暴地捏着佐藤的下巴让他为自己口交，而这时的佐藤像只断了线的木偶，任由宫里摆弄，只发出单调的喘息。宫里越发觉得没劲，索性扒了肛塞，直接就着稍微松驰的肠道往里钉进，但因为扩张的不够又没用润滑，整个过程十分痛苦，佐藤的被麻绳绑住的手紧紧攥在一起，宫里索性一顶到底，就着微少的肠液抽插起来，太过干涩的通道磨得宫里也十分痛苦，但他却仍咬着牙重复着最原始的动作。随着活塞运动的加快，久违的快感总算袭来，但宫里几乎是逼着自己高潮一样疯狂耸动，根本不管佐藤死活，佐藤在昏过去的前一秒隐约感到天在下雨，而宫里像当年一样，站在远处的雨里，低头跟自己说对不起。  
“ごめんなさい，けいご ごめんなさい”

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者为港人妈妈


End file.
